


Team Player

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle’s been playing away from home again (business, not pleasure), so Vortex and Brawl decide to give him an incentive to be a better team player.</p><p>Contains explicit sticky smut, hint of dubcon, rough, PWP, spanking, voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Player

Vortex lay back and smiled to himself. Getting Brawl to bang Swindle while he watched had to be the best idea he’d had since they got out of the Detention Centre.

The look on Swindle’s face was priceless. A little shock, a little awe, and a lot of trepidation as Brawl lined up behind him. The yellow rust bucket hadn’t been expecting this.

Vortex could guess what he _had_ been expecting. A good kicking, probably, the removal of certain vital parts. But Swindle had only bent the rules this time, he hadn’t broken them. Opening communications with Quintessa was nothing like selling his team for spares.

“Bring him closer,” Vortex said to Brawl. “Let’s give him a reminder why he oughtta stick with his team.”

Swindle squeaked as Brawl lifted him. Spiked already, very nice. Even better when Brawl put him down on the bunk on his hands and knees, easily within Vortex’s reach. The tank didn’t wait for approval, but grabbed Swindle’s hips and immediately began to thrust, his orange optics flickering.

Swindle tensed. “Oh! Fragfragfragfragfrag!”

“Enjoying that?” Vortex asked. Swindle whimpered in response, the sound almost lost under the echoing clatter as Brawl worked the smaller mech’s valve.

“I sure am!” Brawl snarled, and Swindle yelped as Brawl slapped him hard on the aft. But Swindle didn’t have the chance to say anything about it, because Vortex leaned in and nibbled gently on his lower lip. Another slap, and Swindle moaned, then another and he shuddered, his engine roaring.

“You’ve been a very naughty mech again,” Vortex said, cupping Swindle’s chin in his hand. “But you want to be a team player, don’t you?”

Swindle nodded furiously, that gleam of trepidation still present in his optics. Brawl slapped him again, then seized him by the waist and squeezed, hauling him rough and fast over his spike.

“Ooooooh!” Swindle wailed, his tires juddering and his every part seeming to bounce.

“Harder,” Vortex demanded, his own spike trying to pressurise beneath its cover as Brawl complied with extreme enthusiasm. Vortex pressed two fingers to Swindle’s lips, and shuddered as Swindle took them in.

He was tempted to release his spike, to press that to Swindle’s lips and see how well he could keep a hold of it. But Brawl was nearing overload – so wonderfully loud, and taking Swindle with him – and it was a far more tempting prospect to wait.

Sure enough, Swindle didn’t last. His teeth clamped around Vortex’s fingers, and his energy field blazed. Vortex’s optics shorted, his visuals failing for a long astrosecond as the stimulation to his fingers overwhelmed all other tactile input. He heard the smack of metal on metal, Brawl’s triumphant howl. Then Swindle’s cursing, muffled by the fingers in his mouth, each profanity running a little jolt of pleasure-pain through Vortex’s hand.

“Ugh…” There was a clang as Brawl fell back, panting hard. “Frag, Tex,” he said. “You gotta try that.”

Vortex’s visuals returned in time to see Swindle collapse on the bunk. Some of the paint was missing from his rear, and there were dents all along his waist, but his smile was satisfied, his EM field buzzing with satiation and relief.

“Thought you guys were torqued,” he muttered. “You ain’t gonna tell Onslaught about my, uh, little comm calls, are you?”

“Heh, we’ll see,” Vortex replied and tapped him on the nose. Swindle tried to bite him again, but missed. “Not so fast.” He grabbed Swindle under the arms and hauled him onto his lap.

The smaller mech clung to him. “Tired,” he said. “Gimme an astrosec.” But it didn’t stop him grabbing for Vortex’s rotors.

“Mmmm.” Vortex hefted him, aligning Swindle’s overheated valve with his spike. Swindle’s gasp was music to his audials, and his wriggling made Vortex’s equipment ache as hard as his damaged fingers. “Astrosec’s up,” he said, and slid his spike into the welcoming heat of his team mate’s valve.

Swindle groaned, clinging tighter, and pressed his face to Vortex’s shoulder.

Grinning happily, Brawl leant against the wall and watched.


End file.
